Weight of the World
by brohne
Summary: War has come to Earth and Optimus is determined to keep it from falling into Decepticon hands. He must fight not only Megatron but his own self doubt and fears as it seems he is destined to fail once again. Sequel to Fate is a Cruel Mistress.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, after a delay here is the sequel to _Fate is a Cruel Mistress._

* * *

The throne room was silent except for the tapping of clawed metal digits on stone. Knockout pretended to be examining his finish, anything to avoid looking at Megatron. He glanced down at the report Megatron had laid aside a while ago. Apparently whatever he'd read did not sit well with him. He'd been brooding ever since.

"Knockout, if you don't stop it I'm going to rip your arms off."

Dropping his arms to his sides, Knockout seethed. In the short time he'd been back, Megatron had made it very apparent that he was not trusted, or even wanted. Flatline was still occupying his laboratory and overseeing the installation of a new medical bay here in New Kaon. Megatron had not let him leave his sight. He just wished that Megatron would allow him to at least explain his actions, but there was no talking to the Decepticon leader. The public humiliation he'd suffered at the Primes' hands was too fresh. Knockout was thankful that Megatron's legendary temper hadn't come into play, at least not when he was around.

"Isn't there something you could be doing? Go help Flatline."

"With all due respect, My Liege, he does not want my assistance." Megatron growled, the nearly subsonic sound vibrating painfully in Knockout audio sensors. "Bu-but I'm sure there are some Vehicons that might need medical attention."

Sneaking out of the great hall, Knockout vented softly. At least the fortress was large enough for him to lose himself in it. It was becoming more and more obvious that his decision to take up Megatron's offer was one he'd made too hastily. Maybe it was time to rethink things.

###

June sipped at her coffee as she poured over the reports that Officer Routh and General Bryson had forwarded to her. Yesterday had been strange. She'd recieved a call from the President himself and during their conversation she'd somehow ended up appointed as the Autobot's Official Human Representative, unlike Agent Fowler who was their contact. She suspected William had something to do with it. She'd talk to him about it later. For now she was more interested in the contents of the reports. They mostly had to do with sightings of Cybertronians. Affiliation unknown.

A distant clang reverberated through the floor. June rolled her eyes and closed the file folder. Sure enough several more followed suit and the lights flickered.

"Whoever thought allowing Ratchet and Wheeljack free rein to retrofit this place was a good idea needs to have their head examined." She muttered as she got up. She frowned down at her coffee. Dust floated on the surface. Getting up she tossed the cup in the nearby sink and went to find the source of the racket.

The massive missile silo was still too cramped for the Autobots, especially Optimus who had to spend most of his time in his altmode while inside. He'd not complained but she could feel his discomfort at being so constrained.

_Optimus?_

_Yes, June?_

_Are those two tearing up stuff again?_

_Yes. Wheeljack is convinced that the main tunnel needs to be wider._

_Wider?_

_Yes._

With a sigh June headed up. It was a little eerie to be so far underground even though everything was well lit. There were no windows.

"Hey mom!"

"Jack, I thought you were with Miko and Raf at school?"

"Yeah, well its a snow day." Jack shrugged with a lopsided smile.

"Snow day?"

"Yeah there's like a foot of the stuff outside."

"Oh . . . And they cancel school for that?"

"Apparently. It's going to take some getting used too, huh?"

June smiled at him and patted his shoulder. "Yes it will, but we will manage."

He fell into step beside her as she walked. "So where are you going?"

"To see what Ratchet and Wheeljack are doing."

"Oh."

"Don't sound so disappointed, what did you think I was doing?"

"I don't know . . . Going to talk to the president or something . . ."

"Jack . . . Just because I am now the Autobot's ambassador doesn't mean that I'm going to be jetting all over the planet talking to world leaders. They need me here."

"June! There you are!"

"William, what brings you out here?" She couldn't help smiling at the man.

"Well I wanted to see how my favorite ambassador and her charges were doing and I have this for you." He handed me a large package.

"What's this?"

"Classified files regarding the Autobots."

"I already have them-"

"Not all of them . . ." William glanced down and away before meeting my eyes again.

"I'm not supposed to have this am I?"

William looked over at Jack. "She's good."

"I tried to tell you, dude."

"Agent Fowler, I will not jeopardize your career by accepting-"

"You won't. You aren't. I'm the head of the division overseeing this. Its my call and I need you on board." His smile faded. "We are at war now and I need every asset I've got."

Stepping forward June gave him a quick hug. "Thank you. I'll get right on this."

There was a muted rumble from below and then yelling. "Crap . . . Those bots are a menace." William groaned then looked back at June. "Is Optimus here? I can't seem to find him."

"Yes he's here, he's monitoring the communications console while Ratchet and Wheeljack work. Smokescreen, Bumblebee and Arcee are out scouting and . . . I guess Bulkhead is helping the others with the demolition."

William looked around. We were at a corridor junction. "So umm . . . Which way?"

"Here, I'll take you to him. He'd probably like to know what's on these files too."

"I'd rather you didn't tell him." William looked down at her, something hard and unreadable in his eyes. It wasn't a look June had ever seen before. This was the professional side of him coming through. The ex-Ranger.

"I see." She left it at that.

Optimus was in his bot form hunched down in front of the bank of computers. The ceiling was at least twenty feet high but still nearly ten foot too short for him to stand.

"That can't be comfortable, Prime." William grinned up at him as Optimus turned to look at them.

"It would be easier for Ratchet, but he is needed elsewhere."

"Such a selfless bot." June walked over to pat Optimus' foot. "Raf could help monitor-"

"He is in school, is he not?"

"No, snow day." Jack piped up.

"Snow day?"

"How long has it been since you were outside, Optimus?" June pulled her self up into his offered hand.

A thoughtful look crossed his faceplates. "Ninety-six earth hours."

"Optimus! Have you even recharged since we got here."

"I do not require recharge yet."

Jack muffled a laugh behind his hand and nodded his head to William, mouthing. "Watch this . . ."

"Optimus Prime, you have been working for ten days straight I think it's time you got to your berth and had a decent recharge for a change."

"June-"

"Raf will monitor the computers, you know how much he loves to. Now move it mister." June was not about to take no for an answer, now that she was touching him she could feel his fatigue. It wasn't just physical either. He was worrying himself to a frazzle. She was going to have to focus more to feel that through their link, especially when he was so guarded even within himself. Looking over at the bank of screens it startled her to see half of them set to monitor the world news. No wonder he was so wiped out. When he didn't move she looked up to see him intently focused on the screens.

_Optimus?_

_ Something . . . Has happened._

"What do you mean?" She looked back at the monitors. The BBC, NBC and CNN were all showing scenes of Jasper. Or at least where the town had been. It was now nothing more than burning rubble. June gasped and William let out a low curse.

"Mom . . . Do you think everyone got out."

"Yes. I'm sure of it. No one would be stupid enough to stay." At least she hoped not. It had been deserted when she'd been there but if someone had went back for their possessions and been caught in that. She couldn't dwell on it.

"I promised." Optimus voice was so low as to be subsonic. "I promised I would protect you. Yet more of you keep dying because of me."

"Optimus, those were soldiers. They understood the risks and they volunteered to rescue you."

Optimus shifted suddenly, catching June before she could fall, turning to look at them. "No one should have had to 'rescue me'.

"We would be lost without you." Ratchet's voice cut in, making Optimus look up. "We need you. We _all_ need you."

Optimus nodded his gaze falling to the floor. "I'm going for a drive."

"Optimus . . ."

June moved out of the way, pulling Jack with her so the bot had room. The rumble of his diesel echoed in the corridors as he left.

"He's taking this really hard." Jack gripped June's hand looking over at her.

"He's Optimus, of course he is." Ratchet vented softly.

The snow muffled the sound of Optimus tires as he took the one lane road away from the missile silo. He couldn't actually tell where the road was except for the line of short bushes on either side. They too were covered in snow, little more than white mounds. So different from the Antartic. That had been stark beauty of postive and negative spaces. Here it was similar but the various shapes seemed softer now with their covering of snow. Climbing to the top of a low rise, he idled for a moment. Letting the soft patter of snowflakes against his mesh sooth his processors.

Megatron was not one to accept such a humiliating defeat so easily. There would be severe reprisals, Jasper was just a first taste. A low roar echoed in the clouds above, drawing closer. Transforming Optimus looked up. It was impossible to see the plane through the clouds but he knew from the sound of it that it wasn't Decepticon. It was most likely another Stealth bomber stationed not far from their base. They flew daily runs now, preparing for the coming battles in the war he'd brought to them. His war.

It was time to stop hiding. Their secret was revealed. It would be pointless to continue to hide when it would only result in more human casualties. That thought saddened him. He'd promised the humans would be safe. He'd failed, broken his promise. What more could he do? He'd fought so hard for so long and still nothing had changed. Cybertron was gone. The All Spark was gone. The Arc was gone. The Star Saber was gone. Everything he'd fought for was gone. What else was there to fight for?

He looked up again, blinking away the snowflakes that caught in his optics. June's quiet voice replayed in his mind. Reminding him why he'd fought in the first place, why he'd opposed Megatron for so long. Cybertron might be lost to them for now, but that didn't mean Earth had to suffer the same fate. As long as he still had a spark he would do everything in his power to make it so.

"Optimus?"

He started, shaken out of his revere. Glancing down he saw June peering up at him from under a fur lined hood. "Yes?"

"Having doubts again?"

"You can tell?"

"Even without our link, I would be able to tell." She walked over to stand next to his foot, one hand resting on the warm metal. "Everyone is worried about you."

"I know." He reached down so she could climb into his hand and lifted her up so that they were eye level. "I do not mean to cause them distress."

"I know you don't, they know it too. You've been through something horrible, something that most people couldn't even comprehend. Ratchet has allowed me to begin viewing what recorded history you have available. Your society was so grand and complex, I cannot imagine what it was like to see it crumble."

"It was . . . devastating."

June's smile was soft, her eyes full of pain. "I can't begin to understand Optimus, but I am willing to listen. You don't even have to say anything."

She leaned forward laying her hand on his windshield, the contact sending a soft tingle through his sensor net. He closed his optics his head dropping forward as soothing waves of reassurance underlaid with determination washed over his aching processors. It soothed a pain in his spark he hadn't even been aware of.

"Thank you June."

"Anytime, Optimus. You know that." She smiled again, "Now, would you mind driving me into town, we need some supplies."

"Are they gone?" Wheeljack peered around the column at the humans in the corridor.

"Yes." Jack shook his head a wry smile on his lips.

"Good. Com'mon Ratchet, let's get this done before Boss Bot gets back."

"Fine, where is Bulkhead, we are going to need him to move stuff."

Jack looked over at William who was staring at the bots one eyebrow raised. "Just what is all this about guys?"

"Oh, they were wanting to surprise Optimus with his own quarters when they get back." Jack shrugged and turned to head in the opposite direction. "He's not had much privacy since he got back and Mom said it's starting to wear on him. She said that at times she can feel him start to panic, but he fights it so hard it's giving him headaches."

William frowned as he followed Jack. "He suffering from PTSD, or at least as close to it as I can determine. Hope these guys have our equivalent of a shrink. Can't have the big guy having a panic attack and shooting up the place."

"Agent Fowler, pretty much his entire life as been one big traumatic event after another. He's tired and we both know he has more control than any human could dream of."

"Is that what your mom said?"

"No, I've seen it for myself." Jack sighed. "He needs some downtime. Real downtime not just recharge."

"So Prime needs a vacation."

Jack stopped short and pivoted to face William. His eyes narrowed. "Listen. He's fought for millenia. Hundreds of thousands of our years, without stopping, without reprieve, without anyone to relieve him. The man is exhausted. And yes, I said man. He's just as human as the rest of us, and we need to quit seeing just the machine."

William nodded slowly. "I wasn't trying to imply other wise, son, but I appreciate your candor. Its just that right now we humans, the squishy ones, are under attack from Megatron. And Optimus is pretty much our last and only line of defense."

"Don't you think he knows that? Why do you think he's so upset?" Jack shook his head and started walking again. "I just hope that having some privacy will help. Mom's trying to figure out ways to help him too. Wheeljack said something about trying to contact the others."

"Others? What others?"

"There are Autobots scattered all around the galaxy. If Ratchet can get in contact with them, we might have some back up."

"Why do I have the feeling that the same holds true for Megatron?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am so sorry I didn't get posted last night. I was exhausted. Spent 4 hours at the doctor and came home and went to bed. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for the kind comments, follows and favorites. As before if you log in to review I will reply. :)

* * *

Optimus was careful as he drove June into the small town. The two lane high way was still snow covered. He passed a snow plow doing its best to clear the road and leaving a swath of salt and sand behind it. The other vehicles were going well under the speed limit. The car in front of them suddenly fishtailed, making June gasp and clutch at his wheel. He slowed waiting for the driver to regain control.

"I really don't like snow." June muttered.

"It is rather beautiful, but quite treacherous in these conditions."

"I don't know why I thought going out now would be a good idea."

Optimus was silent for a few moments, the lights on his dash dimming. "I think we both needed some time out side the base."

"You know . . . It's strange to hear you admit that."

"It's rather strange for me to admit it to myself."

June smiled and he could feel her wish to offer him comfort. "I guess I'm like your Jimminy Cricket, except you don't need a conscience you need someone to help you keep from gutting yourself emotionally."

"Who is Jimminy Cricket and why was he like a conscience?"

"Looks like I'm going to be renting some movies again."

The parking lot of the store was nearly deserted. A mediocre attempt at clearing the snow had been made so that the front door was clear. June bundled up before stepping out of the warm cab.

"I'll be back as quick as I can Optimus. Anything you would like?"

"I am fine. Thank you." He watched her carefully navigate the snow covered parking lot before disappearing inside. He wished finding energon were so easy. He was anxious to get back and find out if Bumblebee, Arcee or Smokescreen had found any energon deposits. He resisted the urge to call base and see if there was any news. If there was, Ratchet would call him. Venting softly he settled lower on his tires. He knew he needed to talk to Ratchet about what had happened. Things had not be the same between them since. It was a strain on their otherwise solid relationship and not something he was going to allow to fester. They had all made mistakes, errors in judgment, and no one but Megatron was to blame for the loss of their home.

The only warning he got was the sound of skidding tires. There was a crunch and a spike of pain along his left flank. He instantly transformed, canon trans-readied as he swept the area looking for his attacker. It wasn't until he looked down that he saw the vehicle. At first his processor didn't register what his optics were seeing. A blue pick-up truck, it's grill caved in, sat a few feet away, the driver slumped over the wheel. Frowning, Optimus knelt down to get a better look at the driver. The man seemed alright, he wasn't leaking-bleeding and was blinking slowly.

"Are you injured?"

"I-I'm okay." The man rubbed his hands over his face, still dazed. "I didn't mean to hit your rig, didn't realize the lot was so slick."

"It is alright. I am more concerned with your well being."

"Hey thanks ma-holy shit!"

Optimus jerked back as the man started yelling and gunned the truck. The truck hit his left leg sending another jolt of pain through his sensor net. He staggered back trying to get out of the way. The first hit seemed to have done damage to his repaired knee servo, it didn't want to work right. The truck finally made it passed him and out of the lot.

_Optimus, what is wrong? Why are you in pain?_

_A local vehicle slid into me. It should not have damaged me . . ._

_I'm coming out. Oh my god, Optimus! Why are you in bot form?_

He didn't have a good answer for that. It had startled him, yes, but that was no reason to blow his cover. He just couldn't shake the initial feeling that he'd been under attack. He was still on edge, the pain not helping.

June exited the store to a sight she would never forget. Even if she tried. A harried and desperate looking Optimus sat on the ground his hands raised as he tried to reason with the police officers surrounding him. He glanced over, relief briefly visible in his optics. Sighing, June pulled out her phone and called William.

"I have a situation. I'm going to need your help."

"I thought you were just getting groceries."

"So did I."

Hanging up, she pulled out the official badge and paperwork the government had sent her. "Well, here goes nothing. And everything. Excuse me!"

Optimus winced, June's anger and frustration coming through loud and clear. She was furious and had every right to be.

"June, I am sorry-"

"Later, Optimus. You are not at fault here. You are hurt. Now let me talk to these gentlemen." June peered around at each of them. He felt her steel herself. "Officers, I am June Darby, official Cybertronian ambassador to Earth and liaison for the being you see before you. I apologize for his startling you but I assure you he is by no means a threat to you or your community."

She showed the officer in charge her badge and the paperwork. He kept looking between June and Optimus as if he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing.

"I had a report that a giant alien had tried to destroy a local man's truck. After everything going down in Nevada I didn't want to take any chances."

"That is understandable officer. I think what we have here is an accident that has gotten blown out of proportion. The lot is very slick."

The sound of a helicopter approaching had everyone looking up. Optimus slumped, realizing June had called Agent Fowler. This whole incident was becoming rather embarrassing. He wasn't used to making such rookie mistakes and still wasn't sure what had come over him. It wasn't like him to lose focus like this. Maybe he should have taken up June's earlier offer of recharge instead of a drive.

The helicopter landed in the next lot over, Agent Fowler jumping down as soon as the skids touched solid ground. Everyone was quiet as he trotted over. He did his usual spiel for the local police then turned to Optimus.

"Quite the predicament here, Prime." He chided.

Optimus avoided looking at him, unable to keep his chagrin from June who frowned up at him.

"He's hurt Agent Fowler."

"Oh? What happened?"

"Maybe we should just ask him?" One of the younger cops ventured glancing around for approval from his fellow officers.

Optimus suddenly found himself the object of everyone's scrutiny. Closing his optics for a moment he lowered his hands, resting one on his aching knee. There was a gash and a piece of metal embedded in the joint that he didn't want June seeing.

"Optimus?" June prompted with a soft smile.

"It was as you said, an accident. The other truck struck me and I transformed thinking it was a Decepticon. It was not."

"Okay, just an accident. I'll get the proper reports filed and since our boys in blue now know about you it might be a good idea for me to brief them on their new neighbors."

"We would appreciate that."

Optimus watched Agent Fowler take charge of the situation. There was an ache beginning in his processor to match the one in his knee.

"Lets get home Optimus. I want Ratchet to have a look at you."

Transforming was much more painful than it should have been, the sliver of metal working its way deeper into the joint. He blocked June from sharing the pain, not wanting her to worry. He didn't know what to do about the sense that he was losing his grip on things. He took his time getting back to the base, reluctant to face his team.

June kept running the encounter over in her mind, wondering if she could have done anything different. It wasn't like Optimus react so impulsively. She frowned sensing the barrier he'd put up. He was deliberately shutting her out. How was she supposed to help if he kept doing that? It wasn't like she could stop him, but it still bothered her. He'd been so mortified and upset which was very unlike him, as was his blowing their cover so publicly. She thought back to his comment. He'd thought he was under attack and had just reacted. Like any soldier would. Maybe she should talk to Ratchet about making sure he got some good rest for a change.

Optimus glided to a halt inside the base. June got down out of the cab and stepped back to allow him room to transform. Except he didn't. He just sat there the soft idle of his engine the only sound. After a few moments she finally shook her head.

"I'll go get Ratchet."

She found Ratchet arguing with Wheeljack over the placement of a desk in what was going to be Optimus' office. "Ratchet, I need you to go take a look at Optimus. He got hit by a truck while we are in town and he's in pain."

Ratchet turned to look down at her. "One of your earth vehicles? That shouldn't have caused him much damage."

June shrugged. "I felt his pain through the link. He also . . . Well, actually I'd rather talk to you about it in private."

Ratchet frowned, nodding. "Sure June. Wheeljack, please finish this for me. I'll be back to help finish up as soon as I've seen to Optimus."

"No problem."

Ratchet transformed and opened his door for June. "For privacy."

"Thank you."

Once she was seated he rolled forward, navigating the maze of corridors. "So what happened?"

"He scared the pants off the local police force. I was inside so I didn't see exactly what happened, I just felt the sudden pain and he snapped into battle mode. I don't think he even realized he'd transformed until I mentioned it to him."

"Hmm, this is something I've dealt with before, just not with Optimus. I will speak to him and run a full systems diagnostic. He may be experiencing what we call battle lag. It's a state of heightened battle awareness and alertness to attack even after the battle is long over. Optimus was only captured by Megatron one other time and was only in their custody for a breem if that. I fear that his recent capture has done much more damage, not just to his processor but to his spark."

"That's what I'm afraid of too. Ratchet, I can't stand seeing him so-so . . . depressed."

"I know June. Its been a while since we've suffered such a resounding defeat at Megatron's hands and he's not recovering from it like he did before. He fears for your race and for Earth."

"I know . . ."

Ratchet pulled to a stop beside Optimus. He was still in his altmode. June got out and went to stand out of the way but where she could watch. Ratchet resumed his protoform and ran his scanner over Optimus. It red lighted along his left side.

"Optimus, I need you transform so I can get a better look at the damage."

Optimus didn't say anything, just slowly and to June's eyes, painfully transformed. He immediately sat down clutching his knee. The one that had been rebuilt by Knockout, she noted.

"Alright, easy does it, Optimus. Let me see." Ratchet gently wiped away the energon so he could get a better look. "June could you have Wheeljack bring me my medical kit please."

Once she was gone Ratchet looked at Optimus. "You've got metal imbedded in the joint. Transforming has worked it deeper in. Why didn't you say something? June could have called and we would have come and got you."

Optimus was silent, not even looking at him.

"Optimus, you cannot continue like this. As your medic I'm confining you to base until further notice. Your processor is unstable and you need time to work through what has happened."

Optimus finally turned to look at him and Ratchet was dismayed to see the washed-out blue of his normally bright optics.

"If you think it necessary, Ratchet."

They waited in heavy silence for Wheeljack and June. Ratchet resisted the urge to try and pry out what the Prime was thinking. It wouldn't do any good right now. Optimus was a very private bot at the best of times and it seemed what ever had been done to him on the Nemesis had driven him further into his own processor. It made Ratchet want to leave right then and confront Megatron himself. It was one thing to meet each other as equals and battle it out like mechs. It was another to capture a wounded mech and then torture him for no reason other than sheer revenge. He guessed he shouldn't be surprised. They were Decepticons after all. Megatron had seen an opportunity to wound their Prime to his very spark, weakening his will to fight. So far it was working. Now if only he could get Optimus to see it for himself. Ratchet knew June was doing her very best to keep Optimus from succumbing to the pit of despair he seemed to be skirting. But there was only so much either of them could do, the rest was up to Optimus himself.

Wheeljack entered the room carrying the medical kit a worried glint in his optics. "Here you are. Will be nice when we get your medical bay finished."

"Yes it will." Ratchet pulled out the instruments he needed including a cable to hook Optimus up to the diagnostic computer. He moved to attach it to Optimus only to get his hand batted away. "Optimus, I need to run a diagnostic."

He was alarmed to see the change in Optimus' optics, panic clear in them as he stared at the cable.

"Ratchet . . ." June's soft voice had him looking over at her. She shook her head. "Later when he's not in pain. He's having a flashback so go slow and talk to him."

Ratchet nodded a deep ache settling into his spark. "Optimus, I am going to remove the metal from your knee. Wheeljack, the numbing agent. This may be a little cold at first but it will numb the joint."

He spread a liberal amount waiting for the Prime to relax before proceeding any further. He was careful to explain each move before he made it. It reminded him of when he'd had to work on Grimlock. Now that had been one messed up mech. Shockwave was as ruthless as he was diabolical and Grimlock had suffered far too long at his servos. At least Optimus had come back to them still in his original form. Grimlock however had not suffered as much psychological trauma as it seemed Optimus had. Once he'd gotten used to his new form, he'd actually taken quite well to it and become a nearly unstoppable Juggernaut. Ratchet wondered if the mech had ever made it off Cybertron or if Shockwave had finally succeeded in offlining him.

He shook himself out of his thoughts, focusing on the task at hand. The troublesome metal splinter had caused more damage to the joint than Ratchet had first thought. Optimus was going to need a replacement and the sooner the better. While Knockout's repair had been good, it wasn't going to hold through too many more transformations and a direct hit would break his leg again. It was too complicated a part for his internal nanites to fix on their own. Cleaning the wound he checked it again and then welded it closed.

"Ratchet! Ratchet!" Raf came running in so fast he nearly rebounded off Wheeljack's pede.

"Yes, what is it Raf?"

"There is an Autobot on the communicator, he's asking to talk to Optimus!"

Optimus went to get up, only to have Ratchet force him back down. "No you don't. You need time to heal. I will take care of this. Wheeljack will you help Optimus to his berth."

"But Ratchet,"

"No Optimus. No arguments."

"He's right Optimus." June walked over to rest her hand on Optimus foot. "You need your rest. I'm sure whoever is contacting us will understand."

Ratchet wasn't sure who he'd been expecting, but the mech before him was about the last on his list. Especially after what had happened on Junkion. They'd all thought the mech was dead, killed and replaced by Makeshift.

"Hound."

"Ratchet."

"I thought you were staying with the others on the Arc?"

"Prowl and Jazz were getting worried. We haven't heard anything from you guys in joors. The last transmission was just a joor or so after your team left."

"We've been . . . A little busy and the tech here is sub-par at best."

"I see Megatron is at it again. I intercepted a transmission a joor ago, not a pretty sight to see Prime in Megatron's custody."

"No."

"I trust you guys got him back."

"Yes, we did, but not without casualties."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Who didn't make it?"

"A few of the humans who assisted us didn't make it."

"Oh, you had local help. That's good. So, am I just supposed to keep orbiting or can I land?"

"I'll have to clear it with the proper channels but I'll get you down on solid ground."

It took him a few minutes and several phone calls before he was able to give Hound the okay and coordinates. "Just be careful and stay alert."

"Always."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you guys for being so understanding and I sincerely hope you enjoy this chapter, its a bit slower but I think we need a breather before the you know what hits the fan. XD

* * *

The new communications hub was dark. Soundwave stood before the main console tapping at the interface. TeltranII was not integrating like he'd hoped. It was being stubborn. He wasn't used to dealing with stubborn software that refused to cooperate. It was almost as if part of TeltranI's interface had migrated over. Teltran, while able to differentiate individual mechs, didn't make a distinction between factions. Accessing another port he tried a backdoor protocol. The screen flickered then lit up, the other monitors also doing so in succession. Finally.

He set up his usual search parameters and was taken aback when there was an immediate hit. There was a posting of a grainy picture of what appeared to be Optimus surrounded by human law enforcement. He double checked and watched as any mention of the incident was quickly eradicated. Someone was determined to keep this information from reaching humanity at large. Interesting. Downloading the picture file he accessed the data embedded within it. The gps data came up. He nodded. Megatron would be very interested in this.

Megatron raised an optic ridge as he looked at the picture displayed on Soundwave's visor. "Well now, what do we have here? Rather unusual for Prime to be the center of attention. Can you improve the quality of the picture?"

Soundwave nodded and took a moment to run the proper sourcing algorithms. The picture sharpened and Megatron smiled.

"Ah yes. And the location?"

Megatron peered at the map for a moment. "I see. That area is heavily fortified by the human armies. Keep an eye on it, but I have more pressing concerns here at the moment. Thank you for the information Soundwave."

Wheeljack had been hoping Optimus would be happy with the work he and Ratchet had put into the new quarters. Optimus barely seemed to notice, collapsing onto his berth with a groan. Wheeljack let it go. Now was not the time. Taking a vial of emergency energon out of his subspace he set it on the stand next to the berth.

"Just in case you want some later."

"Thank you."

"Rest well Optimus." Wheeljack didn't wait for a reply, sliding the door shut behind him. "Well that wasn't awkward at all."

He found Ratchet in a heated conversation with General Bryson over their comm.

"General, I will vouch for Hound personally. He's a scout like Bumblebee and stayed with the others on the Arc. He is no threat and will exercise extreme caution when landing his craft."

"I am sure he would Ratchet, but our government is very touchy right now. If anything goes wrong-"

"I assure you, it won't. Hound is a professional."

"I tell you what. I'll clear him to land at the base and he can have a military escort."

"Umm . . . Don't you think that might be a little conspicous?" Wheeljack cut in. "We are trying to keep a low profile you know."

"Of course I know that. We don't need Megatron knocking on your door here like he did in Nevada. So you have any better suggestions?"

"Actually, I might. Hey, Sunshine does Hound still have that nifty hologun?"

"I'm sure he does."

Wheeljack grinned. "There's your answer. Get him to the base safe and get him a good altmode and he can drive himself here. We'll go get his ship once Optimus is feeling better."

"What? What's wrong with Optimus?"

"Fender bender at the grocery. He'll be fine." Ratchet shot a glare at Wheeljack who shrugged and offered a crooked grin.

"Alright, well I'll go take care of the orders at the base. Give him the coordinates. I'll be sending you further instructions shortly."

"Thank you General Bryson." Ratchet cut the feed and rounded on Wheeljack. "What were you thinking, telling him something was wrong with Optimus! They have enough issues with us as it is!"

"Whoa easy there doc bot-"

"And what have I told you about these stupid nicknames? My name is Ratchet!"

Wheeljack didn't say anything, just reached out and gripped Ratchet's arm. He could feel the tension and stress in the other mech's electromagnetic field. He gently pulled the medic toward him. Ratchet's eyes widened but he didn't resist. Wheeljack smiled.

"I know. Now how about you go check on your patient while I see to this stuff."

"Are . . . are you sure?" Ratchet peered at him, confusing eddying in his bright optics.

"Yes, I can handle this. Optimus needs you."

Ratchet frowned his gaze never leaving Wheeljack's. He finally nodded. "Alright. I . . . I am sorry I snapped at you. It's just today has been so-"

"Ratchet," Wheeljack pulled him a bit closer. "Forget it."

Ratchet nodded his gaze finally sliding away. "I'll go see to Optimus, now."

Making his way through the corridors, Ratchet wasn't quite sure what to make of Wheeljack's behavior. It was a little confusing but he found himself relying more and more on the engineer. Especially when it came to coping with the stress of everything. Normally he didn't have anyone to rely on or confide in. Sure there was Optimus, but he wasn't about to burden the poor mech with his personal issues right now. That and he was still trying to figure out how to approach Optimus about what had happened their last day at their old base and everything that had went so horribly wrong. Standing in front of the door to Optimus' quarters he vented deeply, clearing his processor. Optimus needed his medic right now. Not some lonely old bot who was having trouble coping with his own failures.

Knocking softly he waited. After still no response with a second knock he let himself in. Optimus was sprawled out on his berth. A quick scan showed him to be deep in recharge. Ratchet took the opportunity to run a deeper scan. A moments debate had him deciding to do something he would normally never do, except it meant the health and well being of one of the most important mechs in his life. Stepping out of the room he went to get his kit.

Optimus was still out of it when he returned. Being as quiet as possible while still working quickly he attached the cable to the monitor and began the diagnostic. He watched, dismayed and alarmed at the feedback he was getting. Things were worse than he'd thought. It seemed his decision to confine Optimus to quarters had been a good one. He was most definitely suffering from battle lag but it was the echoes of spark trauma that had Ratchet most worried. He wouldn't know for sure until Optimus allowed him a full on inspection of his spark chamber. He made several notes in Optimus' medical file for future reference and put away the diagnostic computer. This was not good news. They needed their healthy, emotionally stable Optimus back. Right now Ratchet wouldn't trust him to plan a party much less deal with whatever Megatron was getting ready to throw at them.

With a last look at the quiescent mech he closed the door and went to find June.

Hound was a patient mech. He understood that rules and procedures had to be followed, but this level of red tape was infuriating. He'd been in orbit for much longer than he thought wise. It wouldn't take much for the Decepticons to spot him, even with his cloak, if they knew what to look for. He jumped as the comm crackled.

"Hound, this is Autobot base. I've got some coordinates for you."

"Encrypted data burst to my private comm please."

"You got it."

The data burst came through less than a klick later. He quickly uploaded the coordinates into the ships navigational computer and started the landing sequence. This atmosphere was a bit thick and required some adjustments to his instrumentation, but nothing drastic. The drag helped slow him as he entered the lower atmosphere. As instructed he kept his cloak up until the last possible moment. Bringing the hologram online he frowned. Was this really what the earth based vehicles looked like? That was going to take some getting used to. Shutting down all but necessary systems he disembarked.

"Welcome to Earth, Autobot." The sight of a small bipedal form greeted him, surrounded by others of it's kind. They all looked alike and he wasn't quite sure which one had spoken.

"Thank you, sir. It's good to have my feet on solid ground again."

"Of course. I'm General Bryson I will be briefing you and then we will get you an altmode."

"Yes sir. I am anxious to get to my team."

"In good time."

The briefing was far from brief, but Hound listened intently to everything the General had to say. It seemed things here on this planet were much more dire than anyone realized. Megatron clearly had the upper hand. He watched the General pace in front of there he'd taken a seat on the ground. They were in a small hangar away from the main part of the base for privacy.

"Thank you for that comprehensive report General Bryson."

"My pleasure. Now I have a few questions for you. I need to know if any other Autobots might be coming to Earth. When they might get here and what kind of weaponry is available? We really could use the help."

Hound considered the questions carefully. "Sir, with all due respect, I am just a scout. These questions would be better directed at my mission commander or at Optimus Prime himself."

The man looked ready to argue for a moment and Hound was struck by how similar their expressions were. It was a bit of a relief to meet an alien species who seemed so similar in so many ways. Other than their obvious delicate build.

"I respect that soldier. Now would you like to choose an altmode. I was informed that you would be needing one before continuing to the base."

"I am to choose an Earth based design?"

"Yes."

"Alright. May I see what you have to offer?"

He was lead out of the hangar to what General Bryson called a parking lot. It looked like a gathering of mechs all in their altmodes just sitting around. It took him a few minutes of wandering up and down the aisle before he found one that struck him as appropriate. Scanning it he transformed and rolled over to the General.

"Will this do?"

"That's very nice actually. Good choice."

"Do I have your permission to meet my team at their base."

"I don't think you need my permission, but thank you for asking. You have the coordinates."

"Yes."

"Good, have a safe trip then and we will see to storing your ship."

"You can tow it, but you can't enter it."

"Understood."

The trip didn't take as long as Hound had thought it might. As per Wheeljack's instructions, he'd created a hologram driver to maintain the illusion. That came easy for him. He was met at the entrance to the base by Wheeljack and Bulkhead.

"Hey Hound!" Bulkhead patted his back once he'd transformed. "Long time no see, buddy."

"It's good to see you too, Bulkhead. I thought you were still with the Wreckers Wheeljack?"

He shrugged. "Ultra Magnus wanted to stay on Cyberton. I didn't. Left vorns ago."

Hound nodded. "Understandable. You guys wouldn't have a wash rack would you?"

"Just got it set up yesterday."

"Perfect, I'd like to clean up before seeing Prime."

Wheeljack and Ratchet exchanged a glance. Wheeljack cleared his vocalizer. "You've got plenty of time for that. He's on enforced bed rest."

"Oh . . ." Hound frowned rubbing a servo over his helm. "I didn't realize the damage was that bad."

"It's not good. He's pretty beat down right now. Ratchet wants to talk to you though."

"Sure."

"Oh and by the way, nice altmode. Military jeep is very cool."

"Well, it was the only vehicle that I liked."

Wheeljack laughed. "Sounds like our Hound, always a sensible mech. Com'mon I'll get you some energon too."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So this story seems to be turning a lot darker than _Fate._ I'm not sure what to think about that. I thought _Fate_ was pretty dark. I'm not ashamed to say I'm not exactly sure where this story is going completely. So, I hope you guys don't mind coming along for the ride, cause it's gonna be a bumpy one.

* * *

June sat watching Ratchet pace from her perch on one of the many catwalks in the silo. He had asked her to join him to discuss Optimus' condition but so far hadn't said anything. She was beginning to wonder if he'd changed his mind when he finally came to a stop. He turned his head to look at her, his optics full of concern.

"June, I am afraid that there is little I can do for Optimus. Well, I shouldn't say that. There is little I can do here for Optimus. I need access to a spark resonance monitor. The one I've got is very old and-well honestly I need a fully equipped medbay to properly treat him."

"Ratchet." June interrupted his worried rambling. "What exactly is wrong with him? I know he's depressed and suffering from battle lag, as you said, but what else is going on?"

"It's not just the battle lag, that's more of a symptom than anything. He has spark trauma."

June stared at Ratchet for a long moment letting the comment sink in. "Wait . . . Spark as in the very essence of your being, your soul . . . It's been traumatized?" Just saying it out loud made her shudder with the implications.

"Simplistically put . . . But yes."

"Oh." June didn't know what else to say. It reminded of her when her father had told her he had a brain tumor, that same feeling of being helpless like the world was spinning out of control assualted her. She was glad she was sitting down. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath. "What can we do for him?"

"Nothing right now. Without the proper scanning and monitoring equipment, healing him will be problematic at best and impossible at worst."

June slumped in her chair. "No wonder he's been shutting me out."

"He's blocking your bond?" Ratchet moved closer peering down at her.

"Yes, I don't know how he's doing it but it feels like a wall. I can sense he's there and he me but anymore unless I'm touching him I can't feel his emotions."

Ratchet vented forcefully, the gust of warm air fanning June. "This is not good. I don't know the implications of defying a binary bond. I really need access to Teltran or the medical archives. I'm sorry to burden you with this June but considering that very bond I felt you should know."

"Thank you Ratchet. I appreciate it and in return I will try to give you any information that might help in his recovery."

"That would be most appreciated. Now . . . Would you like to go meet our newest visitor?"

"Yes I would."

Whatever June was expecting of the new Autobot, this wasn't it. The military green mech was quietly conversing with Agent Fowler. William for his part seemed very at ease with the new mech. As she got closer she realized they were talking about the raid on Megatron's base to get Optimus back. William was smiling as he told the rapt mech about how they'd managed to get the ground bridge working and had sent in all available bots and human volunteers.

"That was a very risky mission."

"We lost three."

"We would have lost more if not for the Primes." June offered as she walked up.

The new mech angled his helm to look down at her. "Primes? As in plural?"

"Yes, Vector and Nexus both showed up to save Alpha Trion and by default Optimus."

"I see. You must be June Darby. Agent Fowler has been most effusive in his praise for you."

June smiled feeling her cheeks warming. "He would do well to keep his opinions to himself."

Willaim coughed. "Eh, I said nothing but the truth June."

"Of course." She turned back to the Autobot. "And you are?"

"Hound. Autobot scout first class, assigned to find Team Prime."

June nodded. "I see and who assigned this mission?"

"Jazz, he's in charge of the Arc while Optimus is on his mission. It was decided after nearly a hundred orn with no contact that I should be sent out to assess their condition."

"A hundred orn?" June looked to William who just shrugged.

"Ah I'm sorry, I'm going by our time frames. It's actually been 98.269 orn or 3.5 of your years."

William let out a low whistle, "Thats a long time not to hear from an advance team."

"Yes, we know, but we trusted Prime to keep him team safe."

"And he has to the best of his ability, given the circumstances."

"Yes, this is not what I was expecting but it explains a lot. I need to get word back to my commander as soon as possible. Though I think leaving orbit to send it would be best to avoid detection."

"I agree."

"You just got here Hound. If they've been waiting that long a few more hours won't hurt."

Hound narrowed his optics a pensive look crossing his face. "I suppose. It was a rather stressful journey. Maybe a chance at the wash racks and a debrief with Optimus then I will contact them."

June and William looked at each other. June spoke first. "I am afraid that Optimus is not up to having visitors at the moment. His time in Decepticon . . . Custody, was not pleasant."

Hound's optic ridges nearly met. "I see. I will write a report for him then on what has happened since he left the Arc."

"I'm sure he would appreciate that."

There was a loud bang and a frustrated yell from down the corridor. Ratchet sighed and hid his optics behind a servo for a moment.

"That bot is determined to get us all killed."

June grinned. "Go check on him Ratchet, what was he supposed to be doing?"

"Moving a desk."

June noted that Hound seemed to relax, the ramrod straight back and shoulders shifting into a more comfortable position.

"Wheeljack is here? You're lucky he hasn't destroyed something yet."

Ratchet turn back to Hound, "I'll have you know that he's only blown up Decepticons."

"Must be a new record."

Ratchet huffed, but June saw the smile as he turned to go check on the engineer. Once he had gone Hound looked at her.

"So when did Wheeljack join Prime's team?"

"It's not official yet, but he helped me save Optimus after their base was destroyed. He's been sticking around ever since."

"Unusual. He's not known for being very . . ."

"Stationary?" William prompted.

"Something like that. Ultra Magnus was very upset when he took off, but Wheeljack's always done his own thing, even among a group like the Wreckers."

"That's the second time someone has mentioned Ultra Magnus. Who is he?" William pulled out a chair for June and one for himself. Hound took the cue and settled him self on a low concrete wall.

"He's the leader of the Wreckers. As far as any of us know he's still on Cybertron fighting the Decepticons."

"So why didn't Prime contact him when they went back with the keys to restore Cybertron?"

"Optimus was on Cybertron?"

William sighed. "He'll have to tell you himself. It was . . . Not a good day."

Hounded nodded. "I see. As far as who Ultra Magnus is . . . Ask Wheeljack. I've never met the mech."

"I see, different divisions."

"Something like that." Hound looked between the two of them, optics bright. "You are a very interesting species. I would very much like to learn more about you. It seems there are a lot of similarities between our societies."

June smiled. "You are kind to say so, but I'm afraid you are more right than you know."

William nodded, shifting around in his chair then finally shooting to his feet. June and Hound watched him pace for a moment.

"I hate to admit it Hound, but we've got our own version of Decepticons here on Earth."

Hound nodded lips pressed into a thin line for a moment. "Every society does. Of all the races we've come across in our travels, every one has elements of fear, hatred and aggression."

"As much as I wish it weren't true, it's not very surprising." June murmured.

William grunted. "Here we always thought aliens would be more advanced, not just technologically, but culturally and intellectually."

"Sorry to disappoint." Hound grinned ruefully.

"Oh, he didn't mean it like that Hound." June shot William a reproving glare. "We are still getting used to the idea that we aren't alone in this universe as it is."

"I understand." Hound's smile softened into something more genuine. "Do you mind if I go wash up, feeling decidedly gritty after that trip."

"Oh my gosh! Where are my manners? I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine, I was enjoying our conversation." Hound waved her back down. "Ratchet told me where they are. Thank you though."

Once he'd left June turned to William. "So . . . Are you going to tell General Bryson we might have a whole shipload of Autobots on their way?"

William sighed. "I don't want to get his hopes up."

###

Knockout glared at the readout. Flatline had given him a whole stack of datapads to sort and collate. It was beneath him and they both knew it, but that hadn't stopped Flatline from ordering him to do it. He wasn't used to taking orders from anyone except Megatron. Being forced into basically being the sick glitch's assistant was almost more than Knockout could stand. He endured it, mostly because he didn't want Megatron ripping him apart just to let Flatline play build-a-mech with his parts.

He shuddered, gripping the pad tighter. He didn't dare go back in the lab until Flatline was done. He'd seen some pretty horrible things, but to experiment on their own kind like that was just . . . Wrong. And Flatline wasn't anywhere as bad as Shockwave. Just the mention of that mech had the Eradicons and Vehicons scrambling.

His comm pinged, startling him. "Yes? What is it?"

"Lord Megatron requires your presence in the throne room."

"I'll be right there."

What could he want now? Setting the pad aside he headed out of the small office. Megatron hadn't called for him in a while and he had no idea what their illustrious leader might want now. Megatron was pacing in front of his dais when Knockout walked in.

"There you are. I need you to go do something for me."

"Eh . . . Alright? What is it?"

"Soundwave has been picking up interesting communiques from the humans regarding Cybertronians of unknown affiliation."

"And you think they could be some of ours?"

"Or Autobots. I want you to go check on it and report back."

"Surely there are others more capable-"

"Knockout. Go."

Reining in the outburst threatening, he nodded. "Yes, My Liege. Where am I going?"

"Soundwave has the coordinates."

Tracking down Soundwave was as easy as going to the central communications room. He relayed the request, got directions and several sound-bytes of human origin. Soundwave was even so accommodating as to open him a ground bridge to the location. Though it felt more like the mech was just trying to get rid of him. Which was the more likely scenario.

Sitting in his altmode Knockout watched the warehouse complex. A few trucks had dropped off and picked up deliveries while he'd been parked, but nothing else seemed to be happening. Was it just a way to get rid of him? Send him out to meet potential enemies and get him killed? He wouldn't put it passed Megatron. Though the mech was more likely to kill Knockout himself.

Around dusk activity became more pronounced as workers wrapped up for the day. Once the last of them had left, closing and locking the gate behind him, Knockout resumed his protoform. Hoping the low fence he ran his scanners over the first building. Nothing but Earth tech. The second one was more of the same. Had Soundwave sent him to the right place?

A prickling unease settled in the back of his processor. Wasn't this what Megatron had done to Airachnid when Breakdown had been killed. The three of them had been sent out on a pseudo-mission, whose true purpose had been to kill the conniving femme. What if Megatron was doing the same to him? What if he was just target practice for a squad of Vehicons or Eradicons? He shook his head. Megatron wouldn't do that. No. Actually, he would. Kneeling down behind one of the buildings Knockout tried to calm down. If this was a real mission and he messed it up because of his paranoia then Megatron really would snuff his spark. On the other hand . . .

Drawing out his energon staff he crouched, twitching at the slightest noise. After a few breem he shook himself.

"This is ridiculous. There isn't anyone here."

Standing he turned to go and found himself face-to-face with a mech he'd never seen before.

###

June sat on her bed, papers spread all around her. Taking another sip of her room temperature coffee she tried to come to grips with what she was reading. How could the government think this was a good idea or even conscionable? It made her wonder why William had given her the reports in the first place. It was disturbing how detailed the reports were about Cybertronian physiology. M.E.C.H. had been very, very thorough. There was even a whole report solely on theories of how Cybertronians reproduced. She'd barely skimmed through it before tossing it aside. The other reports on their body structure, genetic coding and chemical make-up were even more disturbing on a totally different level.

Where had they gotten all this information? What Cybertronian had died so that they could find all of this out? She found herself not caring if they were Autobot or Decepticon, to do something like that to a living, breathing, sentient being with complex emotions was sickening to her. Though she wasn't surprised. Just horribly disappointed in her own race. It seemed all those sci-fi movies Jack loved were right. When given the opportunity to meet another race of beings, humans would rather dissect and disassemble it than engage in meaningful conversation. After reading through all of this she was surprised the government hadn't taken the Autobots into custody.

As soon as the thought crossed her mind, she recoiled. Closing her eyes she rubbed her face. Just the thought of her friends at the mercy of the world's governments brought her close to panicking. Even as horrible as the thought was, she knew it could still end up being a possibility. If the Decepticons became too agressive and the Autobots lost too much ground . . .

She couldn't think on it. There was a knock at her door. Quickly gathering the papers she stuffed them back into the folder.

"Come in."

The door opened Jack poking his head in. "Hey, Ratchet wanted to let you know that Optimus is awake."

"Oh! Thank you."

"Sure. Are you okay?"

"Yes. Why?"

Jack frowned, then shrugged. "You just seem . . . Depressed."

June tried to smile. "I suppose I am, a little bit. Some of Optimus' feelings bleed through the link."

"Oh. He's depressed?"

June paused before answering, tentatively touching their bond. He was awake but not happy about it. "Yes. Yes he is. From the feel of it he's going to be giving Ratchet trouble. I better go."

"Alright, I'm going to go see what Raf is doing. Bumblebee and the others are back. They were really happy to see Hound."

June closed the door to her room and turned to Jack. "I bet they were. He seems like a very good person."

"He is. Apparently, he was almost killed. Ratchet's been telling us the story of what happened on the Arc before they came to earth. With some of the stuff they've been through I'm surprised they are still alive."

June sighed and started walking. "Me too, Jack. Me too. But if there is anything I've learned about them it's that they are very resilient both in body and mind."

"I've seen that with Arcee."

"Jack . . ." June paused unsure if she should say anything or not. "If anything happens in the future and I'm not here, please make sure you stay with Arcee, she needs you."

Jack reached out pulling her to a stop. "Mom, what's this about?"

"I don't know. I just . . . Forget it. I need to go see Optimus. He's getting more and more agitated."

Jack held on for a moment longer, his gaze finally dropping away. "They really hurt him didn't they."

"More than any of us know. I saw some of it-some of the torture . . . It wasn't all physical. Megatron taunted him, used his kind nature against him, made him feel responsible for the war and everything that's happened. It was horrible, Jack. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't help him at all. All I could do was hide and watch them strip him of every last shred of confidence."

June didn't realize she was crying until Jack hugged her. His arms wrapping tight around her.

"I am so sorry, Mom. I can't even imagine . . . I know you did everything you could. You kept him company, kept his hope alive."

June gripped him, the devastation she'd felt when she'd thought she'd lost him for good finally breaking through. Somewhere in the back of her mind she could feel Optimus reaching his own breaking point. She pulled away smiling through the tears.

"I have to go, Optimus needs me."

"Yes, he does. I love you, Mom."

"Love you too, hun."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: another migraine today so I apologize for the short chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited/followed. It's nice to know you are willing to waste your time with me. :)

* * *

Knockout raised his staff, the glow lighting the face of the unknown mech. The other squinted and raised a hand to shield his optics.

"You gonna use that or just stand there lookin' pretty?"

"Who are you?"

"Could ask you the same."

Knockout's gaze flickered to the Decepticon symbol etched into the mech's chest. "You are a Decepticon?"

"That obvious am I? Names Counterpunch."

"Never heard of you."

"Not surprised, I worked as a guard for Shockwave. Now who are you?"

"Knockout."

"Oh ho, The Knockout? Breakdown's Knockout?"

"Yes." Knockout growled lowering his staff. "What are you doing here?"

"My job."

"I thought you said you were Shockwave's guard."

"I'm also his spy. I came to this Primus forsaken planet to get the lay of the land so-to-speak. He's not too keen on coming here without some advance knowledge." Counterpunch stepped back and looked around. "Listen, this place is pretty exposed. How far are we from base? Didn't Shockwave tell Megatron I was here?"

"No one knows you are here, and just how did you get here anyway? We have the only spacebridge."

"The only one in this star system. My transport is hidden. Slagging easy to get passed all these little . . . What the slag are these things anyway?"

"Humans. Disgusting, squishy, vile little flesh bags." Knockout shuddered before collapsing the staff and storing it in his subspace.

"Oh . . . Organics. Gross."

"Do you have a local altform yet? It's easiest to blend in with them for now."

"Nah, just got here a few orn ago. Been keeping low and watching them."

"Well you might want to think about getting one. But I'll comm for a ground bridge. I can take you to New Kaon to meet Megatron."

"I don't really have a choice do I?"

Knockout grinned. "No."

"So what's New Kaon?"

"Our new base here on this mud pit. Megatron wants to conquer this planet."

"Yeah, Shockwave said as much, though it seems there's a bit of an Autobot infestation."

"Not for long."

Counterpunch chuckled and followed Knockout. The bluegreen swirl of the ground bridge manifested a few feet ahead. "Yeah with what Shockwave's been working on they won't last a klik."

Knockout cast Counterpunch a sharp glare as they stepped into the bridge. "You know what he's working on? Not even Megatron knows."

Counterpunch tapped his chest. "His guard, remember."

Knockout rolled his optics and wondered where Shockwave found anyone willing to put up with him. They stepped out of the bridge into the throne room. Megatron was sprawled on his throne looking bored. He raised his optic ridges seeing Knockout and guest.

"Counterpunch. I thought you were with Shockwave."

Counterpunch bowed, "Yes sir, he asked me to come and do some recon on this planet."

"I sent him the reports."

"He appreciates them, My Lord, but he prefers my first hand observations."

Megatron grunted. "Always so particular about everything. I trust you've kept a low profile."

"Absolutely. I am after all the primarily an espionage mech."

Megatron smirked. "Yes, you are. It's good that you are here. I could use your skills in tracking down the remaining Autobots."

"I would be honored sir, but I must decline. Shockwave will be expecting me-"

"I will speak with him. He has no need of a guard on Cybertron any longer. You are of more use to me here."

Knockout watched the subtle play of emotions in the mech's optics wondering what he was thinking.

"As you command, My Lord. My I at least avail myself of the use of your space bridge so that I might give him my report?"

Megatron waved him off. "Knockout, take him to Soundwave then get him some energon. He can leave after I have spoken to Shockwave myself."

"Yes, my Liege."

Knockout gestured for Counterpunch to follow him. "This place is huge so it's easy to get lost."

"I bet. It's nice to be someplace that at least looks like home." There was a trace of wistfulness to his voice that had Knockout looking over at him. Counterpunch sighed and shook his head. "Or at least what home used to look like."

"We'll find a way." Knockout was surprised to hear himself say it and wondered why he felt compelled to comfort the spy.

"Or die trying right? Oh hey, where's Breakdown? I'd love to say hi . . ." Counterpunch frowned, his voice trailing off as he looked at Knockout.

Knockout refused to meet his gaze. "He's . . . He didn't make it."

"Oh . . . Slag I'm sorry Knockout. What happened?"

"Maybe some other time, okay. I don't really want to go into it right now."

"Sure. Right. Sorry." Counterpunch was silent for a few breems as they walked. When he spoke again his voice was soft. "He was a good mech. A good mech."

Knockout nodded his voice barely above a whisper. "Yes. He was, and he didn't deserve what happened to him."

He pinged the door to the communications room. It opened revealing Soundwave in a flurry of motion as every monitor on the floor seemed to be fritzing.

"What the slag?"

Soundwave didn't even acknowledge their presence, too intent on getting the communications hub back up. Counterpunch raised an optic ridge.

"Looks like he could use some help."

Dumbfounded Knockout didn't respond immediately never having seen Soundwave so obviously stressed. "Wait! I wouldn't do that-"

Counterpunch wasn't listening. He'd already gone to a console and started typing. He cast a cheeky grin at Knockout.

"Hacker, remember? I wouldn't mind that energon Megatron mentioned if you don't mind? Soundwave's got his servos full with a rather serious glitch here. Might take us a little bit to get the system up again."

"Right . . ." Knockout wasn't sure when he started being everyone's drone, but somehow it didn't seem quite so bad coming from Counterpunch. He'd puzzle over that later.

When he returned with the energon cube Counterpunch and Soundwave both sitting, the former chatting amiably while Soundwave nodded every so often. Knockout didn't really understand what they were talking about, something involving Teltran and data transfer and latent AIs. Counterpunch smiled as he walked up.

"Thank you Knockout. I appreciate it. Soundwave said he'd assist me so you can get back to whatever important medic stuff I'm sure you have to do."

Knockout stood there for a moment looking between the two of them. It hit him all over again just how much of an outcast he'd become. "Right. Well, it was nice to meet you. I'm sure I'll see you around."

"Yeah, maybe later, if you don't mind you could help me find a decent altmode."

Knockout almost kicked himself for how excited that prospect made him. "Sure . . . Just comm me."

"Will do. And thanks for not tazing the spark out of me earlier."

Knockout found himself smiling. "You're welcome."

###

Ratchet was pacing again. He couldn't help it. June was with Optimus at the moment trying to get the big bot to quit jumping at every little shadow. He hoped it was working. Hound had left to go send his report. The others were recharging after getting back from recon. No good news there either. The kids were watching a movie and Wheeljack was nursing a sprained elbow. The list of stuff he was dealing with was getting longer by the joor.

He turned back to Wheeljack. "Explain to me again how you thought your plan was going to work?"

"Aww com'mon Ratchet, I said I was sorry and I'm the one who got hurt."

"Well who tries to do something like that without help or at least without thinking it through."

"It was just a simple design alteration. How was I to know the concrete wouldn't hold the weight?"

"You're supposed to be a slagging engineer!"

"Yeah, maybe on Cybertron but I'm not used to working with these inferior materials."

Ratchet sighed. "Tell me about it. Maybe it's best that Optimus doesn't have a desk just yet."

"Yeah, how are things coming with him? He's not been this bad since Tyger Pax."

"I know. That's what worries me. He's gone into another cycle of blaming himself for everything. Whatever Megatron said or did to him . . . It's much worse this time."

"Hey, at least he's got you and June here to help buffer. June especially. She won't take any scrap from him at all and that's what he needs right now. Too bad Jazz isn't around to whip him back into shape."

"Yes, I suppose so." Ratchet finally sat down across from Wheeljack. Closing his optics for a moment he took several deep vents to clear his system. "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"You need to stop apologizing, I told you before it creeps me out."

Ratchet grunted, fighting back the smile that threatened. "You . . . You don't seriously have recordings of me 'griping you out' do you?"

Wheeljack's smile grew into a grin. "Well now, that's kinda' a private thing to ask ain't it?"

"You were the one who told me."

"Yeah so."

Ratchet glowered. "Wheeljack . . ."

"Hey, I was injured pretty bad when I admitted that."

"Oh so now you're taking the pain and suffering defense."

"Is it working?"

"No." Ratchet finally relented a soft chuckle escaping. "Its not that I am concerned about it . . . More just-confused."

"Well," Wheeljack started then paused. "Maybe I don't mind it when you remind me that someone cares enough to make sure I'm taking care of myself."

Ratchet blinked several times, having to run the words back through his processor a few times to make sure he'd heard them right. "Oh. Wheeljack I-"

"Just leave it at that Ratchet." Wheeljack wasn't looking at him anymore, his gaze on the floor.

Ratchet felt something clench around his spark. He'd never realized that Wheeljack felt like no one cared about his welfare. It was completely at odds with what he thought he knew about the mech. Though it explained the loner attitude. It was easier to be alone and pretend no one cared than to be with others and know they didn't.

"Wheeljack, we all care what happens to you. Bulkhead especially in case you haven't noticed. June too."

Wheeljack didn't say anything, just sat there.

Ratchet got up and went to sit next to him. He wasn't used to this somber side of Wheeljack and wasn't sure how they'd ended up talking like this. He finally laid a servo on Wheeljack's knee.

"I'm always here for you and I don't even have to yell."

Wheeljack finally looked up. His optics brimming with something Ratchet couldn't quite define.

"I'll hold you to that Ratchet."

Before Ratchet could reply there was an alert from the console. Ratchet patted Wheeljack's knee before getting to his feet to check it.

"Hmm, a high frequency code . . . With an imbedded message."

"Think it's another Decepticon looking for your help?"

"I have no idea." Opening the message he read it. Then read it again. "Well this is . . . Unexpected."

"What? Who is it?"

"Counterpunch, or more appropriately Punch one of our spies. He infiltrated the Decepticon ranks a long time ago and has been feeding us information whenever he can. What's he doing here on Earth though?"

"It doesn't say?"

"No, just says that he's here and has important information for Optimus about current plans in the works."

"Nothing about a meeting place or how to contact him."

Ratchet shook his head, reading the message over again just to make sure he hadn't missed anything. "No. Most likely he will find us."

"I don't envy his job."

"He's one of the very best for as young as he is."

"How will we know it's him if we see him?"

"He'll be wearing his Autobot insignia."

"He has both?"

"I assume so."

"Creepy. You couldn't bribe me with enough high grade to get me to wear a Decepticon symbol."

"Punch might have to wear it, but he's an Autobot at heart."

"Lets hope it stays that way."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Another slow-ish chapter. I'm thrilled so many of you were excited to see (Counter)Punch. He's proven to be a very fascinating mech. We have another new arrival in this chapter too, but I'm leaving his identity for later ;) I know many of you will guess it anyway. lol As always thank you for the reviews, favorites and/or follows. I am still replying to all signed in reviews! Also if any one is interested in reading my blog post about Optimus the link is in my profile.

* * *

"What is the first thing you remember?"

"Looking up and seeing the stars and wondering what they were."

"What was the first thing that you learned?"

"That I was not alone."

June smiled. "You are not alone now either, Optimus."

"I know." The low rumble vibrated the chair she sat on. Optimus was reclining on his berth, optics closed. She'd been trying a technique she'd learned with her father when the tumor had progressed and he was in constant pain. Redirecting his thoughts to kinder memories.

"Where were you born?"

"At the Well, same as all Cybertronians. We are born whole, fully functioning."

"It must be an amazing thing to see a life come to being."

"It is . . . Was."

She sensed regret beginning to rise in him. Regret and fear.

"The Well of Allsparks right?"

"Yes."

"Describe it to me. As it was when you were born."

"It was a beautiful place set down in a valley, protected by the hills. Many bots lived close by and would come every day to greet the newly sparked. It was a shining golden place, full of life and hope."

_And I destroyed it._

June jerked tears springing unbidden at the depth of emotion suddenly swamping their bond. "No Optimus, you saved it. What would have happened to the Well if it had remained? Captured by Megatron? Poisoned by the dark energon into producing terrors. No Optimus. Your decision was the right one."

"It had already started to go dry again. There wasn't enough energon to produce anymore. Now . . ." _Now we are all that is left, now this war will drive us to extinction._

"Tell me about Iacon. What was the library like?"

Optimus shook his head, his optics opening. June was startled to see tinges of white creeping around the edges of the deep blue. She'd have to ask Ratchet about that.

"I am sorry June but-" A flash of recent memory, so vivid it hurt. A building rising out of the debris to stand glistening in the light. A painful juxtaposition to the decay around it, a beacon of what could have been but would never be. Regret, deep bone aching regret filled her mind.

It took June a moment to calm down. "No, it's fine."

She would ask Ratchet later what that building was. There was just so much to learn right now that sometimes her brain seemed ready to overload. She was only to the beginning of the Golden Age in Ratchet's history archives. Though now she had a much clearer understanding of who the other Primes were and what it truly meant to be a Prime. Getting to her feet she put on her best smile letting Optimus feel her happiness to be with him.

"Lets go for a walk."

"A walk?"

"Yes, up top. This area is secluded enough that you won't be spotted. We'll keep to the wooded areas.""I don't know-"

"It will be fine. Come on."

June shivered pulling her scarf tighter around her face as she struggled to walk through the deep snow. "I don't know why you let me talk you into this?"

"You don't like to take no for an answer."

"Ha, you are supposed to be the leader around here." She let him pick her up, settling into the crook of his arm as he walked. The forest was silent except for the occasional bird. The peace and quiet seemed to be doing wonders for Optimus' state of mind.

"You are as much a leader as I am."

"Shush. Don't let anyone hear you say that or I'll get stuck with even more stuff to do."

She could feel the light touch of Optimus' amusement and let her relief at his lightening mood though the bond. She didn't have to look at him to know he was smiling.

"If it's any consolation, I'm sure I have stacks of things piling up since I've been . . . Unwell."

"I think Ratchet has a list or four. You missed seeing Hound. His report is with Ratchet. He said he'd be back though."

"When did Hound get here?"

June smiled to herself feeling him go into his work mode. "Yesterday. He's very interesting."

"He is a loyal Autobot and a dear friend."

"Ratchet told me what happened on the Arc with Makeshift. He's fortunate to be alive."

"I left Makeshift on Junkion. Though I think he made his way here somehow."

"The Wheeljack impostor?"

"It's a distinct possibility. Shapeshifters are very rare, like double and triple changers."

"Wait, explain that to me, I've never heard the term."

Optimus stopped in a small copse of trees and knelt down, setting June on a fallen log. "Well you know we each have an alternate mode right? Well some Cybertronians are born with the ability to have dual or even triple alt forms. Shapeshifters can assume any form that is close to their original mass. One of the thirteen was a shapeshifter."

"This is fascinating. Humans don't have anything like it. I mean we are all born with different abilities but nothing that compares."

The sound of a truck coming down the road had them both turning to look. Optimus spotted it first.

"A military jeep? Isn't Agent Fowler in the silo?"

"Wait let me look."

Optimus picked her up so she could peer through the tops of the trees. "Oh! I think that's Hound. Oh crap!"

June cringed as he slid out of control on what must have been a sheet of black ice on the highway as he tried to slow to make the turn. One instant he was teetering on two wheels the next he was on two feet stumbling into the ditch. His startled yelp as he disappeared into a snowdrift just reached them.

"Should we go help him?"

"Yes. I don't want anyone seeing him."

He cautiously left the shelter of the trees, optics scanning their surroundings. June perked up hearing the unmistakable sound of a car.

"Optimus."

"I heard it."

He stepped back into the treeline just as a police cruiser drove by. June watched, apprehension flooding her as the car slowed near the obvious resent crash.

"Crap."

They waited. Optimus had informed her it was not the local police but a state highway patrol car. It was presently just sitting, lights rolling. No one had even got out of the car. She desperately hoped that Hound had done the smart thing and returned to his altform.

"Is Hound okay?"

"He is a master of camouflage, he might be using one of his holograms to disguise his appearance."

"Something is not right. Why hasn't that officer gotten out to check for survivors? Or even check the crash site?"

"You are right. That is highly unusual."

She felt him stiffen slightly, his servos tightening on her. He knelt so swiftly it gave her vertigo. "That was Ratchet. We have a Decepticon signal and it's coming from the road."

She hopped down, the snow cushioning her. "This close to the base?"

His near panic mirrored her own. "Unfortunately, yes."

"Do you know who it is?"

"No, but Hound may be in danger. Stay here."

"Optimus wait. We can't give ourselves away. If Hound is as capable as you say we should trust him. If things really get heated we are right here. Why don't we wait and see?" It bothered her that he was so quick to rush into such a situation. She didn't want to have to move again if their base was compromised. Showing themselves now might lead to that very thing.

Optimus peered down at her. The two sides warred with each other, the one needing to act, the other recommending caution. He finally nodded. "If the Decepticon resumes his protoform I will act to protect Hound."

June nodded wondering when he'd became so anxious to rush into a fight. He was normally the one telling the others to wait, to exercise caution and weigh their options. It made her wonder if Megatron's taunting had done more insidious damage than she'd first realized. Was it a symptom of the spark trauma? Or something else?

They waited, June shivering, Optimus as still as a monolith. After what seemed like ages the lights flicked off and the car started forward. They didn't move until it was clearly gone and Ratchet had given the all clear.

Optimus all but sprinted over to the spot. The ditch was more of a sharp incline down to a row of trees. Wedged between two of them was a battered Jeep.

"Hound? Are you alright?"

"Yes. Aside from a few dings. I thought that 'Con was never going to leave."

"They must be patrolling." June tried to sound optimistic.

"That or they think they know where to find us." Optimus slid down the slope, coming to a stop next to Hound. "May I help?"

"Yes please. I don't know why I resumed my altform when I fell but I'm glad I did."

"As are we." Optimus got behind him and with a shove had the smaller mech freed. "We need to be very careful from now on if the Decepticons are patrolling so close to our base."

"Coast is clear if you hurry guys."

Optimus helped Hound up the incline before also taking his altform. He opened his door for June. She was very pleased to feel the rush of warm air as she got in. They made it back to base without further incident. Ratchet met them at the door. He cast a critical eye over Hound's injuries.

"Did you get into a fight?"

"Just with a tree."

"And the 'Con?"

"We let him leave. Didn't want to arouse suspicion."

"Well come on, lets get you patched up. You can give Optimus your report while I work on you."

"Of course."

Optimus transformed ducking to keep from hitting the ceiling. He sat down on one of the low benches Wheeljack had made instead of having to crouch. June took a seat beside him as Ratchet had Hound sit on an examination table.

"I wrote out my report for you, sir. But I'm sure there are questions you'd like answered."

Optimus nodded. "Why did Jazz decide to send you?"

"We hadn't heard from you in nearly a 100 orn Optimus. Everyone was worried."

"You haven't got a single transmission?" Optimus looked to Ratchet who just shook his head, his optics on his job.

"None. Wheeljack and I think that Soundwave is somehow blocking you from sending them. Anyway, Jazz and Prowl decided that sending me was the safest option. I did manage to get a message to them and got one in return, but I had to leave the solar system to do it. Further proof that Soundwave is messing with the frequencies."

"What did they say?"

Hound winced as Ratchet gave a particularly hard tug on a piece of armor. "They are about a fortnight out."

"They are coming here?" Ratchet paused to look at Hound then Optimus. "This could be really good news, Optimus."

Optimus was silent for several moments. "It depends. I don't want the humans to think we are invading their planet. Megatron already has them on high alert."

"I think that's where I can come in, Optimus." June smiled, patting his hand.

"Oh, Optimus," Ratchet glanced over before going back to work. "We received an encrypted communique from Punch. He's here on Earth."

Optimus' shock startled June into gasping. She whipped her head up to look at him. Nothing showed on his face.

"Who is Punch?"

"The less you know the better." Ratchet grumbled.

"Optimus?"

"Punch is behind enemy lines undercover as a Decepticon."

"Oh . . . Oh my. I take it he's not supposed to be here."

"If he is here, something is very, very wrong." Was all Optimus would say. "Thank you for your report Hound. I will leave you to Ratchet now."

"Thank you for the help, sir."

June got to her feet following Optimus out of the room. She had to jog to keep up with him. He headed straight back to his quarters. He finally looked down at her as he stopped to open the door. "Go get some rest June. I will be doing the same."

"You are worried."

"Yes I am. Megatron is planning something. Something even bigger than we've already seen. He basically said as much. If Punch is here it means things are moving much faster than I thought." He turned away, opening the door. "And I'm not sure we are ready."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry for the delay. We have the flu. T_T Anyway, this chapter kept trying to get away from me. I don't want to have to raise the rating . . .

* * *

Knockout grumbled as he stretched trying to reach a scuff on his side. The buffer was too big and was making things even more difficult. "Stupid Flatline, what the scrap did he do with my equipment."

Knockout had a pretty good idea that all this equipment was in the storage room downstairs. He wasn't about to go down there to start rummaging through Primus knew what to find it. It was just another way for them to make him feel like an outcast. It was bad enough that he was being forced to sleep in the barracks with the Eradicons and Vehicons like a common drone. Even Counterpunch now had his own habitation suite complete with personal wash racks. Knockout found having to wash in the common area with the drones humiliating. Even though they were quiet about it he could still hear them talking about him. The soft hollow ache that had settled in his spark after Breakdown's death seemed to be growing. Slamming the buffer down on the table he stared at it for a moment.

"Slag it."

Stalking out of the body work room he nearly rammed into a mech coming down the corridor.

"Whoa there," Firm but gentle servos grabbed his shoulders keeping him upright. "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

Knockout looked up ready to claw out the optics of whichever mech had dared touch him. He blinked several times seeing the kind optics and slight smile on Counterpunch's face.

"Oh-sorry," He glanced down, taking a step back. Counterpunch gave his shoulder a pat before letting him go.

"You seem a bit . . . Upset. Want to come grab some energon with me? I've got to head out on a mission soon, but was going to fuel up first. Wouldn't mind having someone to talk to."

Knockout looked up, a glimmer of something he hadn't felt in orn simmering in his spark. "Sure."

Counterpunch grinned. "Great. I gotta say, you seem a bit different from what Breakdown described."

"Oh?" Knockout knew he had changed. A lot had changed since Breakdown. More than he cared to admit. He felt Counterpunch looking at him, but kept his optics forward as they walked. Maybe it was getting his aft handed to him so many times, or Megatron's obvious disapproval and outright disdain for him. Maybe it was losing Breakdown. Most likely it was all of it. His own insecurities and self-hatred coming to the fore after so long of being able to hide them behind a facade of frivolousness.

"Yeah, he always said you were cocky and full of attitude to match that gorgeous finish."

Despite himself Knockout felt a smile curling his lips. "He said that?"

"Among other things. Always was jealous of that mech."

Knockout started to ask why but thought better of it. He didn't want to know. Not right now. Not with everything else.

"So how did you meet Breakdown?"

"It was back on Cybertron, several vorn into the war. Megatron had us brainstorming weapon ideas. We kept in touch after that."

A sharp pain in his spark had Knockout rubbing the chest plate over it. "He was much better at mechanics than he let on. I'm sorry to say he never mentioned you."

Counterpunch waved a servo, "I did a lot of sensitive counter-intelligence stuff early on, he probably was told not to talk about the missions or who was involved."

"Oh, well that makes sense."

They'd reached the door to the refueling room and stood there for a moment. Knockout was hesitant to go in. He'd never used to care what other mechs thought about him, but now . . . Now it was different. Counterpunch seemed to notice his hesitation, but didn't comment on it. He stepped forward, the doors opening automatically. He glanced at Knockout who steeled himself and followed. Thankfully the room was mostly empty except for a few Vehicons lounging at one of the tables. Their conversation died as the two of them walked passed. It wasn't until they'd both got their energon and found a table that Knockout spotted the other mech sitting in a corner with a data pad and a cube of energon. He took his seat frowning.

"When did Barricade get here?"

"He's been on the planet for several orn. Once we captured Alpha Trion, Megatron decided he didn't need to be on Cybertron any longer. He's one of the few bots that's been with Megatron since the very beginning."

"I can hear you glitches." Barricade's red optics glaring at them. "I came here because I wanted to, not because Megs said for me to."

"So why are you here then?" Knockout eyed the black mech. From the look of it, he'd taken the form of a police cruiser. Interesting choice and plenty of good uses for that.

"'Cause I got bored. Cybertron is rusting away and there's nothing to do. Megs is an idiot letting Prime destroy the Omega Lock. At least here I can kill Autobots. Thought I'd found one earlier today, but it turned out to be a stray signal."

Knockout sipped at his cube unsure he wanted to voice his opinions on the matter to two mechs he'd only just met. "Well, I was there and there wasn't much 'letting' going on. Optimus is a formidable fighter."

"Yeah maybe to a little glitch like you. I've heard about you and your 'issues' Knockout. Megatron should have left you stuck in that bulkhead on the Nemesis."

Knockout shot to his feet. "I'll have you know I am a highly valued and skilled medical officer-"

Barricade laughed, drowning out Knockout. "Yeah and that's why you recharge in the barracks like the little drone you are."

It wasn't until he felt a restraining hand on his arm that he realized he'd activated his drill and was advancing on Barricade.

"He ain't worth it. Let's go."

To his chagrin Knockout found himself being lead out of the room, the feel of all optics on him grating already frayed nerves. Still seething he allowed Counterpunch to lead him down another corridor. He blink surprised when he was pressed against a wall. Counterpunch was peering at him like he'd never seen him before.

"You okay?"

Knockout slumped, "Yeah, sorry. I just- . . ."

"Hey, you don't gotta explain to me. I don't give a scrapplet's slag what he said. We've all had our rough times. Is it true though . . . About you sleeping in the barracks?"

Knockout closed his optics, his helm dropping. It seemed he was succumbing to Megatron's punishment more quickly than he liked to admit. He'd thought he could tough it out, show that he was a loyal Decepticon. But he wasn't used to being forced into such primitive conditions. He was a medic slag it! He'd saved megatron's life, discovered the secret of the omega keys and helped retrieve other relics. One mistake and he was forever tainted by it.

"I'll take that as a yes. Listen, I'm going to be gone for a while. Why don't you use my hab suite?"

Knockout jerked his head up surprise flaring in his field before he could temper it. "Are . . . Are you sure? That could get you in trouble. I'm not exactly in Megatron's good graces at the moment."

"I wouldn't offer if I didn't mean it. And like I said, I won't be here. Recon in the midwest."

Knockout wasn't sure what to think, a few orn ago it would never even have come up. He would have demanded his rightful place and been given it. Now . . . Now he honestly feared for his spark every time he had to be around Megatron. Had his time with those idiot Autobot's messed with his processor? He nodded, a slow dip of his helm, optics still locked on Counterpunch.

"Alright."

###

Optimus looked up as a comm ping echoed through the room. Another high frequency signal with an embedded code. A tap of a key had the communication displayed. He narrowed his optics reading through it. Punch would be in the midwest in an orn or less and was asking for a chance to meet up. That could be dangerous given the recent sighting of Barricade so close to their base. Though, if he had important information to give them it could be worth the risk. He waited until that evening to bring up the subject with Ratchet.

"I agree with you Optimus, it's risky but the intelligence could well be worth it." Ratchet had brought him a small cube of warmed energon which Optimus had gratefully taken. "I just wish there was a way we could get in contact with him."

"We will have to wait for him to contact us."

"I know. It's just frustrating. Have you read Hound's report? I think we might have a bigger problem looming on the horizon."

"I did read it and I agree. If he is right and there is a Decepticon transport near Saturn we may be looking at an invasion force."

"I wonder if its the one Smokescreen escaped from?"

"That is a possibility. Is Hound settling alright?"

"He seems to be. You know him, he's pretty quiet. His injuries were not severe, just a few dings and a mesh wound or two. His quick thinking probably saved us all."

"His holograms do come in handy, but how did he mask his signal?"

"Apparently Prowl gave him a dampener before he left since he didn't have any backup."

Optimus took a sip of the energon before venting a slow sigh and leaning back in the chair. "It will be good to have the rest of the crew together again."

"Except the twins."

"They are skilled in their own way."

"I will admit that, but they are still a pain in my aft. It's been nice not to have to listen to Sunstreaker either boasting or whining. Or both."

Optimus smiled. "I have missed our friends. It will be nice to see them again."

"We won't be so badly outnumbered anymore either."

"There is that."

They were both silent for a moment. Ratchet finally spoke, his optics on the table before him.

"How are things going with June."

"Fine. Awkward."

"You've always been a very private mech so I can see why this would be difficult."

"She has this way of knowing what I'm thinking before I myself do."

"I've heard of that phenomenon among humans, specifically females. It's called feminine intuition. It seems they have developed the skill over the years due to males being less communicative."

"Indeed. What an interesting development. She often floods my processor with her emotions. It is distracting."

"Is that why you've been working on blocking her."

"It hurts her. I can tell. When something is bothering me she feels it. I don't want to burden her."

"Optimus . . . Did you ever stop to think that by denying the bond you are doing more damage?"

Optimus sat there for a moment. "I had not considered that."

"Well consider it. This happened for a reason. The Matrix wouldn't do this if it was going to end up being detrimental to either of you. You just need to find a balance, a way to work together."

"What happens when there is a battle? If I am injured will she feel it? Could I cause her pain?"

"She is a very strong femme Optimus. She's like a mini version of Arcee, don't doubt her."

Optimus nodded, mulling over Ratchet's words. "I don't doubt her. I doubt myself."

Ratchet's reply was cut off by an incoming signal. They both got up, Ratchet reaching the communications console first.

"It's Punch. He's given us coordinates."

"Comm Bumblebee and Arcee, I will go myself, but I want them on standby in case something happens."

"I just hope Wheeljack actually finished the ground bridge."

###

Optimus stepped out the ground bridge into a heavily wooded area. It had snowed here as well, but not as much as it had at the base. It was still deep enough to muffle the sound of his footsteps. He made it to the bottom of the hill and waited in the the narrow valley. If the coordinates were correct Punch should be here shortly. He didn't have long to wait.

"Optimus?"

He turned to see Punch step around a tree. "Punch. It's good to see you."

"Likewise. Thank you for meeting me here. I can't stay long, but I wanted to warn you that Shockwave has been very busy on Cybertron. I wasn't allowed in his labs but . . . It's bad. And he's coming here. To this planet."

"And what of the Autobots still on Cybertron?"

"There are none. After Alpha Trion was captured, not even Ultra Magnus could get them to stay. Last I heard they'd managed to find a transport and leave."

"I see."

"I know it seems bad Optimus, but things around Megatron are the same as usual. Plenty of infighting. I might have a lead, a Decepticon who seems to be on Megatron's bad side right now. I'm working him now to see what information I can get from him. If it was any other mech I'd say he could be turned, but I don't know."

"If he chooses to see reason and wants to join our cause then I will welcome him. But be careful Punch."

"I always am. I'll be in touch."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sooo ... here is the next chapter. Once you read it you'll understand why it took me so long . . . that and I was working on _Humiliation_. I'm not sorry. ;)

* * *

Hound stood outside in the snow under one of the trees. Gazing up at the tree he marveled at the mathematical principles that governed its growth. Then there were the individual snowflakes. He could spend the rest of his life on this planet and not learn everything there was to know about it. And then there were the humans. Of all the races that they had come across since their exile from Cybertron he found them the most engaging, the most intriguing and the most similar to themselves.

"Hey, you okay?"

Hound looked down to see Jack peering up at him, Raf close behind. Miko was off to the side doing something with the snow.

"Yes, I am fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well you've been standing there staring at that tree for half an hour."

"It's quite fascinating."

"It's a tree." He could practically hear Miko roll her eyes.

"We do not have . . . Did not have trees on Cybertron. We had the Helix gardens where crystals grew, but nothing organic."

"That sounds beautiful." Raf pipped up.

"It was. There was nothing like it in the galaxy."

"Was?" Jack frowned.

"Yes, was. It's gone now. Along with everything else."

"Hound . . . You know we are very sorry for the loss of your planet, we never thought Megatron would do something so-so . . ."

"It is fine, Jack. It is not your fault. It is war. Things are lost, destroyed never to be reclaimed. Such is the way of change."

"You sound a lot like Wheeljack." Raf squatted down just in time to avoid a snowball Miko lobbed at his head. It splattered against Jack's back.

"Knock it off, Miko."

"Aww com'mon! You guys need to lighten up."

Jack turned to yell at her and got a face full of snow. "Miko!"

Raking snow of out his eyes he looked over just in time to see Miko disappear under a mountain of white.

Hound chuckled. "Oops, I forget how small you are."

"Now that was funny." Raf was grinning as he helped Jack dig her out from under the pile. Her eyes were wide, her lips turning blue as they pulled her free.

"That's not fair, Hound." She stuttered, her whole body shaking. "I'll get you back."

"Lets get you inside so you can warm up, Miko."

Hound transformed and opened a door. "Come on, its a bit of a walk for you guys."

The ride was quiet back to the base. Miko hunched in front of the vents which Hound was forcing warm air through.

"Hound, what did you do before?" Raf was looking out the window at the trees.

"Before the war? Nothing special. I joined the Autobots early in the war after Sentinel vanished the first time. I had been one of the guards assigned to him along with Starscream and others-"

"Wait, you knew Starscream before the war?" Jack leaned forward staring at the dash.

"Yes, I did. I knew a lot of people."

"Was he always so- . . ."

"Driven? Egotistical?" Hound sounded amused.

"Insane?" Miko offered.

"He always had an agenda. I will say that much."

"So who else did you know?" Raf asked as they drove through the hidden bay doors that lead down into the silo.

"Well, I met Optimus when he was still Orion Pax. I also met Prowl and Jazz. I was there when Bumblebee joined too."

"Who are Prowl and Jazz?"

"They are Optimus' second and third in command. They tend to work together more than not though. He left them in charge of the Arc so he and his team could come here in the hopes of finding energon and-" Hound paused. "I'll leave the rest for Optimus to tell you himself."

He rolled to a gentle stop in one of the larger rooms, corridors lead off in several directions to the various sections. "Go get warmed up. I'm going to see if any news has come in since we've been gone."

Ratchet and Wheeljack were deep in conversation when Hound walked up. "Found out anything about that Decepticon we saw yesterday?"

"Unfortunately yes. He's not alone. It seems that transport you saw has been sending out drop ships."

"So it's not a full scale invasion force yet?"

"Doesn't look like it, but Barricade is not the only one we've seen."

"It stands to reason that Megatron is building up his army in order to take the humans by surprise."

They all three turned to look at Optimus. He nodded to each of them. "We will be monitoring things round the clock. I don't want the Arc having to fight it's way passed the Nemesis."

"Yeah we all saw how well that worked on Velocitron."

"Optimus, would it help if I went back to the Arc, I could get a team and be back here in a few days."

"I appreciate the offer Hound, but I worry that you could be intercepted and we would have no way of knowing. We will have to wait for the Arc's arrival. June and I will be traveling to meet the President and discuss Megatron's current plans."

"When do you leave?" Ratchet looked around the small group.

"Tomorrow. Agent Fowler is coming with us. I do not expect this to go well. This government is very distrustful of any Cybertronian. In some ways it reminds me of trying to deal with the counsil before the war."

"Oh that's not very reassuring, Optimus."

"I know, but I don't want you having any illusions about my chance of success."

"So what exactly are you going to be discussing with them?"

"To begin with, how to tell the difference between Autobot and Decepticon."

"Wow, starting with the basics, huh?" Wheeljack shook his head. "You've got your work cut out for ya' big guy."

"I know. Other than that I hope to be able to convince them that the Arc will be bringing allies so that they do not attack when it comes into orbit. We will have enough to deal with trying to stay out of Megatron's sights."

"I do not envy you Optimus."

"I appreciate the concern Hound, but you forget, I wasn't always a soldier. None of us were. Now, I must go June has scheduled a conference with the local authorities that I need to be in attendance for."

"Are you sure you aren't working her too hard?" Ratchet frowned only to get nudged by Wheeljack who smiled at him.

"I think it's the other way around."

Optimus' smile was short but genuine. "I expect regular patrols to be kept while I am away, but I want everyone to take a partner."

"Understood. Anything unusual and we will let you know."

###

June sat in Optimus' cab fuming. She could feel his quiet reassurance and subtle attempts at calming her. While she didn't rebuff him it wasn't doing a lot to help.

"This is just . . . What are they thinking?!"

"They want to protect their planet, June and they think they are doing what is best."

"This is so ridiculous, I don't even know where to begin. They are treating you like some-some giant weapon to be wielded instead of a living breathing person!" That was the part that got her the most. The complete disregard for Optimus so evident in the way they'd talked to-or rather at him. She'd held her temper as best she could, not wanting William to regret helping her get her position.

"We meet with the President tomorrow, these were just lower ranking officials from what I gathered."

"Lower ranking and smaller minded. You aren't some robot to be pointed at a target."

Optimus' amusement colored her perception for a moment. "Well to them I look a lot like a robot. Bumblebee has shown me the animated shows your children enjoy so much and you must admit there is a striking resemblance."

"That is not the point." June sighed feeling the tension slowly leaving her. Leaning forward she buried her face in her hands. "Maybe it is, I don't know. I think too many of us always thought aliens would look more like us or like the little green men."

"Our forms are not so dissimilar. True our basic make-up is non-organic, but we are bi-pedal and vaguely humanoid in appearance. We just happen to be a lot bigger."

"I know. I just wish these idiots could understand that. Where is General Bryson when I need him? He could talk some sense into them."

"Someone approaches. I do not know their designation."

"Scrap." June smoothed back her hair and checked her make-up in Optimus' mirror. Opening his door, she stepped out. He shut the door behind her, and she instantly missed the warmth of his cab. They were at a military base on the east coast, winter clearly in full swing here as well. She turned back to him for a moment. "Do you want to go back to the hangar and keep warm?"

"I am fine, thank you June."

"Ms. Darby?"

"Yes?"

The man looked from her to Optimus. "I was asked to fetch you and your charge."

"His name is Optimus Prime."

"Ah,yes ma'am is he available?"

June smiled and turned to look at Optimus. "I don't know, are you available Optimus?"

He slowly transformed, something she never tired of watching. All the intricate parts that made up the whole shifting and recreating him into a different form. It was fascinating. Apparently the man thought so too, his mouth hanging open.

"I am available. What can I do for you?"

"S-sir, the general would like you to meet him in hangar C. I can show you where it is if you would like."

"Please, show the way." Optimus knelt for a moment to pick up June, cradling her in his hand before gesturing for the man to continue. He nodded and running over to the golf cart hopped in and took off.

"I have a really bad feeling about this, Optimus." June knew he echoed her unease. Ever since they'd gotten to the military base they'd been stymied, given the run around and pretty well blatantly ignored. It was not how a government should treat a foreign, never mind ALIEN, dignitary. Unbidden, a comment from one of the files William had given her sprang to mind.

_These mechanical beings are comprised of technology that rivals anything we currently possess. The applications are near infinite. Of greatest interest is their weapons technology. The weapons systems seem to be integral to their make-up and while some seem to be additions, basic defensive and offensive systems in one mechanoid alone would put the US hundreds of years ahead in the arms race. Interstellar travel would be an added bonus._

That was when she'd been convinced that the government did not see them as sentient living beings, but as weapons to be dismantled and reverse engineered. And here she was at a government military base pretty much handing Optimus over to them.

"Optimus I think we should leave."

"It would be very undiplomatic, June. Your President is expecting me."

"I don't think he will show up. I just don't trust them."

"Nor do I, but I have to show some goodwill on our part."

June sighed. Damn Optimus and his penchant for always taking the high road. "Well, I'm not leaving your side."

"I would appreciate that."

She looked up at him sensing his unease and genuine need to have her close. He ducked to enter the hangar and immediately stopped. June narrowed her eyes and got to her feet, standing on his palm. The sight that met her eyes made her sick.

"What is the meaning of this? We are here on a peaceful diplomatic mission-"

Optimus curled his hand around her and turned to duck back under the door of the hangar. I am so sorry June. I am so sorry.

June was sent rolling as he tossed her out of the way. She looked up in time to see the first bolt hit him high in the shoulder, spinning him around. Somehow he kept his feet, only to be tackled by a disturbingly familiar grey mech. It looked almost exactly like Optimus except it had no color, the optics an unhealthy yellow. The ground shook under her as Optimus fell, the smell of ozone filling the air.

Gathering herself, June made it to her feet and ran back inside the hangar. She'd failed him once before, never again. She would deal with these humans herself. Grabbing the nearest man she slugged him as hard as she could.

"What are you doing?! Stop hurting him! You are no better than the Decepticons you ignorant bastards!"

Rough hands grabbed her, forcing her to the ground. "You think I'm scared of you! I was locked in a Decepticon brig! You can't scare me!"

"We don't want to hurt you Ms. Darby, please calm down."

"Stop hurting Optimus!" She spat as she was lifted to face the man.

"He's just a machine, he can't-ow!"

June glared at the man she'd just kicked. "Did you feel that? He feels pain you idiot! I will have your rank, I will have your career, your life, everything is over unless you stop hurting Optimus! He's not some toy robot for you to play with, he's a living, breathing, intelligent life form and you are torturing him!"

"Ms. Darby, please!"

"Just shoot me and get it over with! You've already lost any chance you had of them willingly cooperating with you. Even the Decepticons have more honor! You better shoot me or so help me I will see to it that this entire base is leveled."

"I hardly see how you can make good on that threat."

June turned her head to face the new voice. She didn't like this man with his square jaw, grim set mouth and cold eyes.

"It is not a threat. It is a promise. I spent several days as a captive along with Optimus and I can tell you right now you are about as intimidating as a monkey throwing crap."

His eyes narrowed even further. "You are making a grave mistake Ms. Darby. I am under orders to detain that robot and gather all intelligence possible from him."

"You mean capture and torture someone who moments ago willingly came to meet you."

"You brought him here."

"I am their human liaison, in case you didn't get the memo. Optimus asked me to accompany him. He came as a show of good faith and look at what you've done."

The man gestured to the two holding her. Her arms were released. She straightened, staring the man down. He had nothing on Soundwave, or even Knockout for that matter. A small shudder ran through her as a jolt of pain shot through her. On the heels of it she heard a cry of pain. Closing her eyes for a moment she forced herself to remain calm.

"What is your name?"

"Lieutenant Gregson."

"Well Gregson, congratulations. You've just lost your most important ally in this war. Me. I am leaving and Optimus is coming with me. You even try to stop me and I will have a whole squad of Autobots here to retrieve their commander. They just got him back from Decepticon custody and taking him back from you lot will be a cake walk. And you can be damn sure I won't be as forgiving as Optimus of this atrocity."

"I am under orders. Executive orders Ms Darby."

"What part of diplomat do you not understand? They aren't from around here. They don't answer to our President. He only came as show of good faith and out of willingness to cooperate. Believe me when I say he is much more valuable to you as your ally."

Another vicious stab of pain caught her off guard, she heard herself scream along with Optimus' roar of pain.

_Optimus! Fight back!_

_I am. There are three of them and I fear I am outmatched at the moment._

_Contact Ratchet, we need a ground bridge._

_I do not wish to show them such technology, June._ His words were strained, she felt his anger and frustration not just at the situation but that she was having to deal with it too.

"Ms Darby! What's wrong?" One of the younger men had knelt next to her.

"Every time you hurt him, you hurt me. Please, make them stop. He's only defending himself he won't hurt anyone."

"And this . . . Connection goes both ways?"

"What?" June looked up the look in the man's eyes closing off her throat. They were dead serious. She shook her head, not sure she could speak. His eyes narrowed, brows nearly meeting over his nose.

She yelped as he grabbed her ponytail and yanked her to her feet. The backhand brought tears to her eyes.

"You are aiding and abetting a terrorist organization and have threatened the United States with retaliation."

"Wh-what?" She cried out as he slapped her again. Outside the sounds the fight stilled.

"That's what I thought." He shook her hard and let her go. She slumped one hand on her bruised cheek. She could hear the men yelling at Optimus, threatening her if he didn't cooperate. This wasn't what was supposed to happen. They'd come here to help the government understand the differences between Autobot and Decepticon and discuss ways to fight the invasion together. Why was this happening?

Livid purple optics watched the Prime being led back into the hangar, the doors closing with the finality of a coffin lid. It was quite gratifying.

"Swindle to Lord Megatron."

"Go ahead Swindle."

"Operation Debunk is a success."

"Excellent, report back to me with updates."

"Yes sir, Swindle out."


End file.
